


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Dreamsharing, Emotional Maggie Sawyer, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: This AU is set in a universe where soulmates involuntarily share some of their dreams. I previewed the first chapter during Sanvers Week.NEW CHAPTER! Finally, you guys get to meet little Maggie! I am full of excites!





	1. The Princess in the Castle

Alex remembers the first time it happened very vividly. She can remember feeling the wind sweeping through her hair as she stood, taking in the unfamiliar place. It was a baseball field. She could feel the dirt under the batting gloves she was wearing, rubbing against her skin as she gripped the small titanium bat. Alex was only six at the time, but it seemed her soulmate was a little bigger than she. Hopefully, they were clearly still a kid. The pitcher standing in front of her looked to be a few years ahead of Alex, eight or nine, maybe? That’s good. Adults are stuffy and boring, and little babies are gross, Alex thought to herself. She tried to prepare herself for the pitch that was about to come flying at her, even though she knew she couldn’t actually hit it herself. Her soulmate already did. Alex watches the ball fly out of the pitcher’s hand all wrong, and fly right at her shoulder. She winced.

Eliza heard the screaming from a few rooms over. She found little Alex shaking by the light of her little lamp. “Alexandra, are you alright?”

Alex sits silently.

“Nightmare?”

Alex ponders for a second, before nodding. It wasn’t exactly a nightmare, but she was too little to explain what it was to her mother. She barely knew herself. She had heard about the dreams other girls in the first grade had, and seen all the princess movies about the princes who searched far and wide for the beautiful castle they saw in their sleep, but she didn’t quite know what was going on. She let Eliza hold her, and eventually she drifted back to sleep, safely back in her own mind.

Alex had dreams every so often over the next few years. Apparently her soulmate wasn’t hurt too badly, because they kept playing, eventually getting to have their shining moment a year or so later, scoring the winning run, looking around at all the fans cheering under the harsh stadium lights. Alex relished that dream. She enjoyed the feeling so much that she kept having that dream herself over and over. It led her to try several sports, of which she was good at none.

They started dreaming about a girl. She was really pretty. She honestly kinda looked like Alex, which made her feel giddy inside. Unfortunately, things clearly did not work out well for her. The dreams got dark and scary. Alex woke up in the night regularly. All she could ever remember was the word “shame” flying around in her mind like a tornado of knives, ripping her up. Hopefully, they became less frequent, and it got better after a few months.

In middle school, she became convinced her soulmate had a crush on her best friend Vickie. They were dreaming about her all the time. Sometimes they would dream of other things, like their life in a new apartment in a new town, which obviously had to be Midvale, but the Vickie dreams were constant. Alex couldn’t blame them. Vickie was beautiful. Her hair gave off a soft fruity scent every time her long ponytail swished. Her singing voice was often the only thing that helped soothe Alex’s frequent anxiety attacks. Who wouldn’t want her? Alex joined the tennis team so she could become better friends with her, and somehow it worked. That’s around when the dreams started. Her soulmate started out just dreaming about Vickie in the abstract, but it soon became more intense. Dreaming about what it would feel like to kiss her, to hold her in their arms, every night: it was tortuous. Alex eventually became so jealous that she broke off their friendship. She felt like she could never beat Vickie in her soulmate’s eyes. Maybe Alex would be one of those people from the sad movies whose soulmate chose someone else.

Alex starts her freshman year as the dreams slowly go back to just being about her soulmate in high school, although Vickie pops up from time to time. All of the dreams have this overarching feeling of stress. They’re quick and blurry. Once and awhile Alex starts to get some really dirty dreams involving naked women. She notices that none of them have any men whatsoever, but brushes it off. They’re fine without the men. Alex often wakes feeling the results of her filthy dreams in her panties, leading to frantic research about the psychosomatic symptoms of soulmate dreams. Her obsessive digging leads her nowhere, but she resolves to let it go, because she has bigger issues to deal with. By bigger issues, she means Kara. High school is rough enough without a poorly adjusted alien for a sister.

By the time Alex is off to college, her soulmate has already left to go to school in National City, which is only a few hours from Midvale. Alex resolves to go there and find them somehow. She goes to sleep every night dreaming about it, hoping they will get the message. Only time will tell.

 


	2. Soñaba (I used to dream...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally you guys get to meet little Maggie, and see the confluence of events that led to her becoming the Maggie we all know and love. At least in this version.
> 
> TW: minor implications of racism, as well as sexual assault/misconduct. Also Maggie's parents are huge fucking assholes.

The first few are blurry, mixed up images. Sunshine, clouds, breezes. The only reason Maggie knows they aren’t her own is because some of them are places and people she’s never seen before. 

A man and woman, smiling at her. They must be her soulmate’s mamá and papí. They look nice, she told herself. She imagined what her soulmate would look like. Nothing like her. She wondered if her soulmate would like her, even though she looked different. They have to, right? Do soulmates ever say no? Nobody in Blue Springs that looked like that was nice to Maggie. Most of them acted like she wasn’t there, if she was lucky. 

She gazed up at glow in the dark stars on the ceiling of their room. Maggie begged and begged to get her own stars, but her parents always insisted they didn’t have the money, so she savored the nights she got. 

Her mind painted pictures from storybooks, written in a language that Maggie recognized as English but couldn’t read. Still, she loved the pictures, beautiful illustrations of princesses in sparkly ball gowns, mermaids with shimmering tails, and so many exotic animals that Maggie didn’t recognize. She would wake up and fill journals with crayon drawings of the creatures she saw with the English words. Then, she showed them to Mamá, who would give her the Spanish words. Tigre. Tiger. Serpiente. Snake. Mariposa. Butterfly. 

She kept every single one of those journals under her bed for years. As she and her soulmate both got older, they learned more words together. They clearly loved to read. Their dreams became complicated stories, where they were always the main character, fighting monsters or doing magic or ruling over a kingdom. Maggie always imagined them falling asleep with these books clutched in their arms. Sometimes Maggie would get sad because she didn’t get to see how they ended, so she would make up her own version in her journals. Her soulmate always saved the day.

Unfortunately, Maggie’s soulmate couldn’t save her. Maggie felt bad for her, whoever she was, for having to see Maggie’s deepest fears and anxieties manifested. Her nightmares struck night after night as she fought her way to sleep on her aunt’s pull out couch. Her dreams became her prison, and her soulmate’s became her solace. 

They grew up together: two disparate halves of the same heart, until one night the dreams changed. She saw another girl. Maggie’s heart broke. Of course her soulmate would love someone else. Maggie dealt with the loss the only way she knew how, by blocking her soulmate out of her mind. Her own life grew tedious. Maggie didn’t really have any friends at her new high school, or anywhere for that matter. She dove headfirst into her studies to avoid the glares of the other girls, and the leers from the boys. She got along okay with the boys on the baseball team, who promised to beat up anyone who got too close to her after the incident at the winter formal. It helped sometimes, but they could not always be around. Maggie gave up on people. She stayed up too late studying every night, because if she stopped she might start to feel all her pain, and she could not deal with that. She worked until she dropped from exhaustion, and woke up dreamless.

Everything changed one day during the spring of her junior year. Maggie was complaining about the unfairness of the world to her English teacher, who was the closest thing she had to a friend. He sat in his mahogany chair for a minute before looking her dead in the eye and saying, “Okay. What are you going to do about it?”

Suddenly, Maggie’s internal compass stopped spinning in lazy circles as it had ever since she lost her childhood. She started to direct her studies towards a career in criminal justice. She still felt the ache of overexertion and the judgmental looks of others, but now she felt like she was working towards something greater than herself. She could not save her childhood self from her parents, or her 15 year old self from the boys at the dance, but she could protect the next kid. Thousands of hours of effort and dedication earned her a full ride to National City University, far away from the home that never felt like home. Maggie could finally see a future for herself that filled her with joy, with or without her soulmate.


End file.
